


Paradise—rise and fall

by sheridan (hane_s)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol is their only joy, Being samurais is suffering, Blood and Violence, But one can still dream of peace, Gen, Temporary Amnesia, War Setting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hane_s/pseuds/sheridan
Summary: Non sono un soldato, non voglio esserlo né mai lo diventerò. Così stava per dire, ma qualcosa all’ultimo momento lo fece esitare e cambiare l’oggetto del discorso. «… il mio nome è Tetsuro. Il tuo…?»[...] La donna parve pensarci su qualche momento, come se non avesse mai ricevuto una domanda simile e non fosse preparata su come rispondere. Ipotesi che, per stupore di lui, si rivelò corretta quando poco dopo lei gli chiese: «Soen. Credi che mi stia bene?»Il giovane, pur allibito che fosse, si trovò ad annuire. La mano di lei si spostò solo allora dal suo viso, percorrendo un breve tratto di collo prima di separarsi da lui. Fu grato del fatto che gli occhi di lei fossero ancora chiusi, com'erano stati dal suo arrivo, poiché così riuscì ad evitare di mettersi in ridicolo con l'espressione sciocca che gli apparve in volto alle parole pronunciate da lei.«Puoi chiamarmi così, allora.»





	Paradise—rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per la M2 della seconda settimana del COW-T9. Prompt: dimenticarsi di qualcosa/qualcuno.

Il poter osservare l’alba giorno dopo giorno era una delle poche speranze che gli erano rimaste, a quel punto.

Non che la vita da soldato, in un’epoca di guerre e tumulti in ogni dove, potesse garantire molte certezze o speranze, quindi ci si poteva solo attaccare a ciò che si aveva. Anche le piccolezze più banali ed effimere.

Per Tetsuro, il solo vedere il cielo trasformarsi da una tela quasi nera, tempestata di stelle luminose come pietre preziose, ad un tiepido e timido rosa via via sempre più caldo, fino a diventare un limpido cielo terso, rappresentava l’essere vivo. Molti dei suoi commilitoni lo schernivano per questo suo pensiero, rivelato con una certa serietà mista a leggerezza durante una serata di bevute, utile più a dimenticare gli orrori del giorno che a conciliare il sonno.

Lui non era tipo da tirarsi indietro di fronte al divertimento, lungi da questo, ma aveva sempre abbastanza sale in zucca per ricordarsi di non alzare troppo il gomito—non per chissà quale senso del dovere, in fondo nemmeno ci voleva stare in guerra, ma per una promessa che aveva fatto in primis a se stesso.

Era un po’ anche quello che l’aiutava a compiere passo dopo passo, anche quando la compagnia attraversava terreni paludosi o i versanti più impervi. Poteva dire, con una certa sicurezza, di essere uno di quelli che meno sentiva il peso del viaggio di per sè, forse grazie anche alla sua giovinezza. Le sue ginocchia potevano sì dolere alla fine di una scalata, ma non si trattava di nulla che una notte di riposo non riuscisse a guarire.

Ogni sera, o quasi, alcuni dei suoi compagni—o almeno, quelli con cui aveva più legato durante quella dimostrazione di follia collettiva che chiamavano campagna—non mancavano di rinfacciargli amichevolmente la cosa, anche solo per potersi lamentare un po’ del loro fato.

«Eeh, le fortune della gioventù! Sciocchi militari, che hanno chiamato anche noi anziani. Cosa potrà fare questa vecchia volpe per servire l’imperatore, dico io!» esordì Sojiro, stravaccato nel suo angolo attorno al falò. Una bottiglia di liquore già mezza vuota giaceva accanto alle sue gambe.

Tetsuro si trovò a sorridere all’uomo, puntandogli contro l’indice della mano con cui teneva la tazzina del _saké_. «Questa vecchia volpe, come dici tu, ha salvato la compagnia un paio di volte da una brutta imboscata, o sbaglio? Anche se il comandante non era completamente convinto della tua strategia, prima di trovarsi sotto attacco.»

Altri due soldati, non giovani come Tetsuro nè maturi come Sojiro, si trovarono ad annuire con veemenza. Il veterano si trovò a sbuffare, evidentemente a corto di alleati in quella causa, ma non senza un certo senso d’orgoglio nel petto: il tempo aveva temprato la sua mente tanto quanto aveva iniziato ad indebolire il suo corpo, negli ultimi anni. Se pure si sentisse sempre più limitato fisicamente, si diceva, almeno poteva offrire la sua mente alla compagnia—lo faceva per sè, per i più giovani. Per i suoi commilitoni, molti dei quali l’avevano già accompagnato in altre imprese in passato.

Quelli che riuscivano a sopravvivere insieme, amici o nemici che fossero, venivano uniti da un filo invisibile ed indelebile. Era uno degli insegnamenti che gli piaceva tramandare, per quanto alcuni potessero dargli del visionario o del portatore di iella. Tetsuro aveva riso la prima volta che gli era stata raccontata quella storia, ma con il passare dei giorni, dei mesi, si trovava sempre più propenso ad accogliere quella teoria.

Il giovane samurai, se così poteva auto-definirsi, vuotò in un solo colpo la tazzina, una risata già sulle sue labbra mentre la sensazione di piacevole bruciore scendeva per la gola. «Inutile che fai il modesto, sappiamo tutti che finirai per seppellirci tutti. E poi noialtri verremo a tirarti i piedi di notte, per darti fastidio.»

«Per gli dèi!» la risposta indignata dell’uomo non tardò ad arrivare. «Dovrò fare in modo di rispedirvi a casa tutti interi, non voglio di certo vivere la mia vecchiaia in compagnia di voialtri giovani irrispettosi!»

Un’altra notte passò così, tra un bicchierino di _sakè_ ed una risata, per non pensare agli orrori della guerra almeno per qualche ora.

.

.

.

L’indomani, Tetsuro temette davvero che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno. Di campi di battaglia non ne aveva visti molti, ma se quello che aveva di fronte non era definibile “inferno” probabilmente non avrebbe mai trovato un’immagine più precisa, se non nell’Aldilà forse.

L’odore ferroso del sangue impregnava l’aria così come il rosso liquido aveva coperto la terra e il manto erboso, costellato a tratti da spade rotte e pezzi di armatura distrutti, di cui proprietari non potevano certamente più prendersi cura. I corpi dei caduti negli scontri precedenti, laboriosamente rimossi dal campo ed ammassati in una fossa comune, erano stati spogliati dei loro averi ancora utilizzabili—monete, equipaggiamento, medicine e provviste. Tutto faceva comodo nei tempi correnti.

Tetsuro si trovò più volte a dover portare una mano alla bocca, per impedirsi di mostrare i contenuti del suo stomaco ai presenti.

«Dovrai farci l'abitudine e ti consiglio di farlo alla svelta, Tetsu.» fu il consiglio spassionato di uno dei veterani, nel vederlo impallidire. «Almeno loro non sono più imbrigliati in questa merda.»

Ciò non portò sollievo al samurai, ma si costrinse ugualmente a proseguire. A fianco di Sojiro, Ryoma, Ito ed altri soldati i cui nomi ancora gli sfuggivano, proseguì verso la radura in cui la battaglia ancora infuriava. L'odore di sangue e decadimento non si era minimamente disperso ed il rumore di ferro contro ferro, _katana_ contro _katana_, urla di dolore o di carica—i sensi venivano facilmente sopraffatti.

Per un momento il terrore lo fece esitare, stringendogli la gola come se un invisibile serpente lo stesse avvolgendo nelle sue spire, alla vista di un alleato cadere. Senza protezioni, evidentemente perdute nel corso della lotta, l'affondo ostile era riuscito ad andare in profondità nella sua carne e, sopraffatto dal dolore, non aveva avuto i riflessi per difendersi dal fendente successivo.

«Controlla la tua mente e controllerai il tuo corpo! Non è il momento di farsela addosso, avanti!»

Quelle parole, urlate direttamente al suo orecchio, riuscirono a scuoterlo abbastanza da riportarlo al presente. Un presente che forse non era il più roseo, ma l'unico percorso che poteva battere in quel momento.

Quel giorno, Tetsuro uccise tre uomini e ne ferì un numero che non ricordava, assistito dai suoi compagni. Non era un esperto combattente, così lui come altri, ed il lavoro di squadra era l'unica cosa che salvava la sua vita e quella dei suoi commilitoni.

Nonostante questa strategia, però, ci fu un momento in cui temette per la propria vita. Cogliere l'ormai familiare sibilo di una freccia significava, inesorabilmente, che questa era giunta fin troppo vicina a lui per essere schivata. Un'esplosione di dolore si irradiò dalla sua spalla scoperta ed il samurai si trovò a stringere i denti—a distrarsi per un istante di troppo.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, si trovò ad incrociare occhi disperati tanto quanto i suoi, incastonati su un viso giovanissimo. Il soldato nemico aveva già la spada alzata, lo guardava—con terrore e determinazione, denti stretti e sopracciglia inarcate. Poi, di colpo, i suoi occhi si riversarono all'indietro, accompagnati da un verso strozzato. Tetsuro impiegò qualche momento per elaborare la vista della lama che aveva trafitto l'altro all'altezza della gola, per sentire il sangue del nemico che gli era schizzato in viso nell'atto.

Il suo salvatore non proferì parola mentre estraeva l'arma dal corpo morente e, dopo un solo sguardo gettato in sua direzione, si prodigò a cercare la sua prossima vittima. Il samurai si obbligò a rialzarsi, meccanicamente, ed a seguire il suo esempio.

“Controlla la tua mente e controllerai il tuo corpo, controlla la tua mente e controllerai il tuo corpo, controlla la tua mente…”

Le parole di Sojiro, ripetute come un mantra nella sua mente, gli diedero ancora una volta la forza di continuare.

.

.

.

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, l'esercito nemico cominciò a ritirarsi, soverchiato dal numero di soldati a loro ostili arrivati in soccorso. Se volevano evitare una sconfitta, e la perdita di ulteriori risorse, non avevano altra scelta.

La compagnia si trovò presto ad esultare per la vittoria ottenuta, una sensazione resa più acre solamente dalle perdite subite. Non che queste parvero importare gran che ai comandanti, solamente interessati alle spoglie ed ai risultati ottenuti.

Tetsuro fu lieto di vedere che i suoi amici avevano quasi tutti superato la giornata, chi più, chi meno in salute.

Si ritrovarono tutti di fronte alla tenda di Ryoma, colui che era stato più sfortunato e provato dalla battaglia: una ferita, alla vista alquanto profonda, sulla gamba l’aveva messo enormemente a rischio e costretto al riposo sulla sua vecchia stuoia—il medico dell’accampamento aveva tentato di porvi un primo rimedio per salvarla, con punti e medicazione, lasciando detto che “per il resto avrebbero dovuto aspettare il mattino seguente”. Un modo inutilmente delicato per dare una speranza ad un uomo che avrebbe potuto perdere un arto.

I compagni, radunati nella tenda del ferito, anche quella notte condivisero _sakè_ e chiacchiere, ma non senza un’aria meno leggera e gioviale del solito nonostante i tentativi. Ignorare l’inevitabile, godersi il presente invece che guardare ad un futuro alla peggio dubbio e cupo se fortunati—nessuno l’aveva insegnato loro, si trattava di una lezione imparata perchè non c’era altra scelta.

Tetsuro fece loro compagnia per qualche tempo, il giusto per vuotare un paio di bottiglie di liquore, prima di scusarsi e ritirarsi dal ritrovo. Uscito dalla tenda, non si diresse però verso la propria come aveva lasciato ad intendere: i suoi piedi, seppur stanchi dopo la marcia e la battaglia, parevano volerlo guidare altrove. Gli occhi stanchi si posarono più volte sugli altri falò, sulle tende semi aperte da cui provenivano lamenti e rantoli, fino a che lo scenario non cambiò.

Aveva abbandonato il campo per addentrarsi alla cieca nella boscaglia circostante. Camminava, camminava, come marciando verso una destinazione che non aveva deciso, finchè un rumore d’acqua non riuscì a strapparlo dallo stato in cui era finito. Un ruscello limpido, reso tale ancora più dalla luce della luna che filtrava tra le nuvole, gli tagliava la strada.

Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi tanto di scoprirne uno così vicino—l’acqua rappresentava un bene fondamentale, ancor più nella loro situazione—eppure si trovò ad osservare la corrente quasi ipnotizzato. In un silenzio interrotto solo dal gorgoglio del ruscello, Tetsuro si trovò a sedersi sulla sponda rocciosa, gambe incrociate e gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia. Lo sguardo restava fisso davanti a sè.

Se gli avessero domandato quanto tempo passò dal suo arrivo al momento in cui un rumore di passi gli arrivò alle orecchie, non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Non gli sarebbe nemmeno importato se si fosse trattato di un nemico, in quell’istante.

«Ecco dove ti eri cacciato, ti stavo cercando.» cominciò Sojiro, lasciandosi scivolare accanto a lui con un “oh-là” che nonostante tutto riuscì a far rilassare una spanna il più giovane. Cosa cancellata completamente dalle parole che seguirono. «La guerra ormai è finita, per Ryoma. Il dottore ha fatto del suo meglio, ma ho già visto quel tipo di ferita. Sarà fortunato se se la caverà con un’amputazione, ma nel peggiore dei casi...»

Non serviva terminare la frase per far passare il messaggio.

«Con te solo buone notizie eh, vecchio?» il giovane samurai si voltò verso l’altro nel proferire quelle parole.

Uno sbuffò a metà tra lo stizzito ed il rassegnato lasciò le labbra del più vecchio. «Risparmiati il sarcasmo, se ti dessi false speranze sarebbe solo peggio dopo.»

Tetsuro non rispose, puntando gli occhi scuri davanti a sè nuovamente. Nessuno dei due si trovò a parlare per un lungo momento, ognuno preso dai suoi pensieri. Poi, accompagnato dal rumore di un sasso che lui stesso gettò nel ruscello, il più giovane riaprì bocca.

«Oggi ho rischiato di morire.»

«E? Lo stiamo rischiando tutti, ragazzino.»

«Sì, ma-» Il nodo che aveva in gola lo attanagliò proprio in quel momento, costringendolo a fare una pausa. Umettandosi le labbra, una volta sicuro di poter parlare senza interruzioni, il giovane riprese. «Quello che intendo… ho guardato letteralmente in faccia un uomo morire. Era un nemico, stava per uccidermi. Però qualcuno l’ha trafitto prima, uno dei nostri.» E, pensandoci, forse avrebbe dovuto cercare il suo salvatore per ringraziarlo, quantomeno. In un secondo momento, magari. «Lo so che non dovrebbe fregarmene, ma- mi ha lasciato qualcosa, addosso. Non lo so di preciso cos’è stato, ma...»

L’altro rimase in silenzio, lasciando sfogare il compagno ed al contempo riflettendo sulle sue parole.

«E’ diverso da quando ho ucciso io, non capisco per quale motivo ma lo sento.» terminò poi Tetsuro, con un sospiro che non si disturbò a trattenere. «Vecchio Soji, non hai mica qualche storia o consiglio da condividere in proposito?»

Il veterano allora voltò lo sguardo su di lui, iridi scure sembravano voler studiare e cogliere ogni minimo dettaglio della sua espressione—non che ci volesse molto per trovare una certa disperazione ed il bisogno psicologico, ad un solo passo dal bisogno fisico, di sostegno e rassicurazione. Una debolezza che probabilmente avrebbe portato quel ragazzo alla sua prematura dipartita, lui così come tanti e tanti altri.

Sojiro non credeva, in tutta onestà, di essere una persona malvagia: quella che poteva passare come tale, occasionalmente, non era malvagità ma un’onestà brutale che non tutti volevano, potevano e sapevano accettare.

Una mano aperta andò a connettersi con il capo del più giovane, la spinta della pacca abbastanza forte da spingerlo in avanti col busto. «Ehi!»

«Non ho storie nè consigli da offrire se chiesti con quel tono.» fece il più vecchio, voce colma di una finta offesa, muovendosi un po’ goffamente per rialzarsi. Stanchezza e alcol stavano cominciando a farsi sentire, il che rappresentava l’indice primo di dover rientrare. «Avanti, andiamo.»

Qualche secondo dopo, con un’offerta d’aiuto a rimettersi in piedi, i soldati ripercorsero il tratto di boscaglia verso l’accampamento. Nessun’altra parola condivisa tra loro, poichè non ve n’era bisogno. Entrambi sperarono, scioccamente, di poter rivedere l’alba ancora una volta.

.

.

.

Quando Tetsuro riaprì gli occhi, il mattino seguente, la sua mente sembrava averlo tradito. Enormi spazi bianchi occupavano la sua memoria, rendendogli impossibile ricollegare come fosse finito, dalla notte prima e dal dialogo con Sojiro, a quel momento.

Non si trovava più nella sua tenda, quel poco era sicuro. Gli occhi scuri vagarono per qualche momento al soffitto di legno, travi a vista dall’aria antica ma che ancora rifiutavano di cedere al peso del tetto e del tempo stesso.

Si trovava in una stanza che, ad un’ispezione più attenta, era molto somigliante a quelle di un tempio di monaci in cui si era intrufolato da bambino. Pochi pezzi di arredamento la decoravano, al di fuori del futon che stava occupando lui stesso: una piccola scrivania, già fornita di un set per la scrittura portatile e qualche pergamena—inutili oggetti per lui, che non aveva mai avuto il lusso di imparare a leggere nè tanto meno a scrivere.

Mettendosi a sedere, non senza proteste dalle sue ossa doloranti, Tetsuro notò poi anche una piccola pila d’abiti attentamente ripiegati accanto al suo letto e, ancora, affiancato ad essi un piccolo vassoio con una tazza di té ancora fumante.

Fece per allungare una mano verso di esso, riflesso incondizionato dalla fastidiosa sensazione alla sua secca gola, quando una voce riuscì a gelarlo sul posto. Più per stupore che altro.

«Ah, finalmente sveglio?»

Non aveva sentito le sottili porte di legno scivolare di lato, né per aprirsi né per chiudersi. Eppure la figura di una donna, avvolta in abiti pregiati e che reggeva tra le dita affusolate una _kiseru_ accesa, era entrata nella stanza. Tetsuro rimase a fissarla per qualche lungo istante, le labbra dischiuse e gli arti come paralizzati sul posto.

I capelli chiari di lei non erano un'immagine che portava buone notizie, poiché due erano i casi: poteva trattarsi di una _gaijin_, una straniera, il che sarebbe stato alquanto strano; oppure di una delle creature delle antiche leggende, un demone in grado di assumere una forma umana.

Tetsuro sperò davvero fosse la prima opzione, se proprio doveva scegliere.

Quando la sconosciuta decise di prendere il suo silenzio come un “non rifiuto” della sua presenza e di accomodarsi al lato del _futon_, dalla parte opposta di abiti e té, il samurai combattè l'istinto di tirarsi lontano. Lei, d'altro canto, parve notare il piccolo scatto che fece lui, prima di controllarsi.

«Non temere, non è mia intenzione portarti danno o sconforto. Come ti senti?» domandò con voce paziente.

Tetsuro si trovò a occhieggiare di nuovo la bevanda calda, involontariamente, invece di rispondere. La donna continuò a sorridergli, indicando l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni con la mano che reggeva la _kiseru_, come ad invitarlo a bere.

Con qualche legittima esitazione, il giovane allungò un braccio per recuperare la bevanda. La ceramica si era scaldata, quasi fastidiosa contro le sue dita fredde, ed il primo sorso di tè minacciò persino di intorpidirgli la lingua.

Una breve risata gli giunse alle orecchie, riportando nuovamente la sua attenzione sulla donna, che nascondeva allora la bocca dietro un'ampia manica del kimono in un segno di inutile cortesia.

Dopo qualche momento, schiaritosi la gola secca, Tetsuro si decise finalmente a parlare. La voce suonò più roca del solito, ma non ci fece troppo caso. «Sono… Vivo? E che posto è questo?»

Appena terminata la domanda l'uomo si trovò una mano delicata poggiata su una guancia—una carezza affettuosa, come quella data da una madre premurosa al figlioletto, di fronte a cui il samurai si trovò a rilassarsi, pur contro la sua volontà.

«Sei in un luogo sicuro, lontano dal conflitto. Le guerre in questo periodo sono all'ordine del giorno e producono assai più feriti che risultati tangibili… È triste. Davvero, davvero triste. Vedere così tante vite anche nel fiore degli anni, gettate al vento…»

«…»

«Mh? Oh, ti ho per caso offeso? Sei un soldato anche tu, dopo tutto.»

Tetsuro sussultò a quella domanda, sguardo fisso per qualche momento e dita serrate attorno alla ceramica. Era un soldato. L'aveva dimenticato, quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, ma in quel momento ricordò il suo ruolo.

«No, io…» Non sono un soldato, non voglio esserlo né mai lo diventerò. Così stava per dire, ma qualcosa all’ultimo momento lo fece esitare e cambiare l’oggetto del discorso. «… il mio nome è Tetsuro. Il tuo…?»

Vi fu una breve pausa, in cui il giovane si sentì come sotto osservazione. Diede colpa alla stanchezza, alla confusione che ancora aveva in mente, ma per un attimo non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso l’impressione di star venendo osservato come un curioso enigma—uno non troppo difficile, se il modo in cui il volto dell’altra passò da concentrato a cordiale (e compassionevole) gli fu di qualche indizio un attimo dopo.

«Un nome con cui chiamarmi, mh?» La donna parve pensarci su qualche momento, come se non avesse mai ricevuto una domanda simile e non fosse preparata su come rispondere. Ipotesi che, per stupore di lui, si rivelò corretta quando poco dopo lei gli chiese: «Soen. Credi che mi stia bene?»

Il giovane, pur allibito che fosse, si trovò ad annuire. La mano di lei si spostò solo allora dal suo viso, percorrendo un breve tratto di collo prima di separarsi da lui. Fu grato del fatto che gli occhi di lei fossero ancora chiusi, com'erano stati dal suo arrivo, poiché così riuscì ad evitare di mettersi in ridicolo con l'espressione sciocca che gli apparve in volto alle parole pronunciate da lei.

«Puoi chiamarmi così, allora.»

Probabilmente non doveva sentirsi tanto importante per una sciocchezza simile, ma in quel momento non sembrò importargliene molto.

.

.

.

I giorni sembravano passare più lentamente del solito nei territori del tempio e Tetsuro ben presto si rese conto di non essere l'unico ospite. Diverse persone sembravano essere nella sua stessa situazione—soldati in forte necessità di cure, come aveva poi scoperto—ma altri, specialmente bambini e giovani donne, avevano trovato lì un porto sicuro, un luogo in cui scappare dagli orrori della guerra.

Dopo il suo primo incontro con Soen, non aveva più avuto modo di vederla o parlarle, specialmente da quando gli era stata assegnata un'abitazione tutta sua, almeno per il periodo che avrebbe trascorso lì. Era una modesta casupola che gli ricordava molto la sua vecchia baracca, arredata persino in modo simile ad essa. Una casualità particolare che lo lasciò in un primo momento senza parole, ma il sentimento presto venne sostituito da un senso di ben voluta familiarità.

Era strano come quel luogo sembrava fare di tutto per accoglierlo, anche quando lui stesso era il primo a dubitare che fosse tutto realmente di fronte ai suoi occhi: si trattava di una piccola comunità, in cui bene o male tutti conoscevano tutti, stanziata in un territorio ben più spazioso rispetto al numero dei suoi occupanti.

Nei giorni passati a riposo, assistito dai suoi nuovi vicini di casa—anime sante, una piccola famigliola composta da quattro persone—su richiesta di Soen stessa, aveva passato molto del suo tempo libero a domandarsi come fosse arrivato lì, dove si trovasse di preciso, come potesse fare per andarsene. Tuttavia, ogni volta, le sue riflessioni sembravano venir cancellate lentamente, pezzo per pezzo, dalla sua stessa mente, o talvolta persino soverchiate da lancinanti fitte alla testa tanto intense da impedirgli persino di pensare.

In breve, stava pian piano imparando a farsi meno domande “scomode” e ad adattarsi a quella che stava accettando come sua nuova casa. Una volta ripresosi quanto bastava per poter camminare senza fatica, decise di dedicarsi ad una personale ed attenta esplorazione del luogo.

Una delle prime cose che attirò la sua attenzione fu il fatto che, tutt'intorno ai giardini che attorniavano le costruzioni, adibite ad abitazioni o magazzini o persino modesti negozi in cui vigeva la regola dello scambio più che della moneta, sorgevano delle mura bianche alte più di due persone e mezza, che gli ricordavano le cinte di protezione più interne della capitale. Pareva impossibile guardare oltre ad esse, notò, ma quel pensiero svanì ben presto dalla sua mente: sembrava che la curiosità, il desiderio di vedere cosa vi fosse dietro di esse venisse lavato via da invisibili onde che avanzavano e si ritiravano ritmicamente.

Man mano che scopriva nicchie e stradine, passaggi tra una casupola e l'altra in cui sarebbero potuti passare solo bambini o piccoli animali, che camminava lungo la via accanto alla zona trasformata in campi da coltivazione, che costeggiava la riva del fiume che attraversava l’area, un senso di appartenenza pareva farsi strada sempre più nel suo animo.

Pace, serenità—un'assenza di preoccupazioni, accompagnata dalla calorosa compagnia delle altre anime che si erano rifugiate in quell'angolo di paradiso.

Tetsuro cominciò a pensare di essere davvero finito all’altro mondo e che quella fosse tutta una mera illusione della sua mente per facilitargli il passaggio. Eppure, sembrava tutto così vero che quel dubbio diventava via via più un brutto pensiero che un lecito dubbio. In ognuno dei due casi, che fosse tutto realtà o solo il frutto di una fantasia, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto bearsi di quelle sensazioni.

Fu sempre durante una delle sue “passeggiate esplorative” che il ritrovato equilibrio venne scosso, niente più dalla persona che era divenuta, in breve tempo, l'incarnazione di quella stessa pace. La giovane Kana, una ragazza nel fiore degli anni, prima ed unica figlia di una famiglia di agricoltori, aveva cominciato a fargli compagnia e riempire le sue giornate da un evento particolare ed anonimo al tempo stesso: a volte si domandava, lui, fino a che punto quel frangente della sua vita potesse somigliare ad una storia romantica, specie dopo aver incontrato Kana nel più diffuso dei cliché—un incontro casuale, in città, e l'offerta spontanea di aiutarla a trasportare alcuni sacchi di riso verso casa.

Quella che per il giovane era stata una cortesia come tante se ne potevano vedere in quel luogo, agli occhi di lei parve avere un qualcosa di speciale, tanto da spingerla a cercarlo per trascorrere del tempo insieme. Ciò aveva chiaramente reso più felici e piacevoli le giornate del giovane.

Un altro tassello da aggiungere alla perfezione di quel luogo.

.

.

.

Dovevano essere passate settimane dal suo arrivo alla cittadella e la vita, per il giovane, non prometteva che quiete e gioia. Ancora una volta il suo risveglio fu accompagnato da un piacevole senso di leggerezza e dalla mancanza dei morsi della fame che aveva sperimentato da bambino.

Quel giorno, lui e Kana avevano deciso di fare un piccolo pic nic tra di loro, per festeggiare il buon raccolto della stagione. Era una scusante come un’altra per vedersi ed avere un po’ di tempo in privato, senza gli occhi dei parenti di lei o del resto della cittadella addosso.

Tetsuro aveva scoperto una piccola radura, vicina ad un laghetto decorato da ninfee bianche e rosa, vicina alle mura. Per quanto la sensazione di essere in una sorta di gabbia dorata non riuscisse a lasciarlo, il vedere lo scenario di fronte a lui aveva sempre un effetto rilassante che gli faceva dimenticare le preoccupazioni del caso. E poi, si disse nuovamente, aveva Kana accanto: nulla poteva andare meglio, per il momento.

Seduti uno accanto all’altra ai piedi di un albero, beati della frescura offerta dall’ombra delle sue fronde, e ciò che rimaneva degli onigiri preparati come pranzo adagiati in un piccolo contenitore tra di loro, i due giovani restavano a godersi la vista di fronte a loro in silenzio.

«A volte...» cominciò Tetsuro, ad un certo punto, sentendo quasi immediatamente lo sguardo di lei su di sè. «Mi domando davvero se tutto questo sia reale, sai?»

L’altra mugugnò qualcosa tra sè e sè, divertita. «Ancora questi dubbi, Tetsu? E’ vero che questo posto è come un angolo di paradiso… però se non fosse reale, cosa pensi che sia?»

Kana non era una ragazza stupida nè superficiale, Tetsuro lo sapeva. Forse poteva non sembrare per come si poneva, per come accettava con serenità il cambiamento delle piccole cose, ma le sue domande--tanto semplici quanto mirate—riuscivano a placare sempre la sua agitazione.

«Sì, hai ragione.» Sorrise, lui, piegando leggermente il capo all’indietro per appoggiarlo contro la corteccia dell’albero. «In alcuni momenti vorrei poter mostrare anche al vecchio Soji tutto questo… Scommetto che gli sarebbe piaciuta la vita qui.»

In quel momento, dopo quella singola frase poco più che mormorata, l’atmosfera cambiò d’improvviso—non fu però subito che il giovane se ne accorse. Non notò lo sguardo stranito di Kana, preso com’era dal narrare un aneddoto che non avrebbe dovuto ricordare, la storia di una battaglia che non sarebbe mai dovuta essere menzionata.

Quando la donna lo richiamò, strappandolo al suo piccolo monologo su un uomo di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare, Tetsuro la vide per la prima volta nella loro conoscenza con uno sguardo confuso, spaurito. Sguardo che, per quanto riguardava la confusione, lui le restituì.

«Tetsu, ma di chi parli…? Non c’è nessuno che si chiami Soji, qui.» fu la replica di lei, ben convinta di quello che sosteneva. Quella certezza, chiara nei suoi occhi scuri, fece vacillare invece quelle dell’altro.

Il vecchio Soji era il vecchio Soji, nè più nè meno.

Nonostante quella sua sicurezza, quasi invalicabile, però Tetsuro si trovò di fronte ad un altro quesito. Dove e quando aveva incontrato Soji? Qualcosa—una vocina che si faceva via via sempre più viva nella sua mente, dopo essere stata malamente messa a tacere per giorni, settimane—gli diceva di scavare e scavare nella sua memoria per trovare l’ultimo ricordo che aveva dell’uomo.

Il giovane trasalì, trattenendo il respiro per qualche istante, quando ebbe quello che cercava a portata di mano.

Lui era un soldato—i ricordi del campo di battaglia (l’odore ferroso del sangue che impregnava i vestiti, lasciandoli fastidiosamente appiccicosi ed umidi contro la pelle) e dei pochi momenti di pace tra un giorno e l’altro, passati in compagnia, si sovrapposero a quelli irrealmente sereni e pacifici trascorsi fino a quel momento.

Soji, Ryoma, Asami… ricordava, in quel momento, i nomi ed i volti dei suoi compagni. Come aveva potuto lasciare che la sua mente seppellisse tutti loro in un angolo remoto della memoria?

Tetsuro si sentì come se una lama l’avesse trapassato all’altezza del cuore, in pieno petto, non appena quel fiume di ricordi e la successiva realizzazione di quanto era accaduto lo colpì. Si trovava sul campo di battaglia, il giorno seguente al suo incontro ravvicinato con la morte ed il suo scambio con Sojiro al fiume, e stava per dare il colpo di grazia all’ennesimo nemico.

Non fu in quel momento che i suoi ricordi si fecero più confusi, ma esattamente in quello successivo. Ricordò l’esplosione di dolore nella sua testa, una sensazione accecante che gli aveva istantaneamente fatto vedere nero, assoluto ed implacabile.

Ed al suo risveglio, si era trovato in una stanza che non conosceva, successivamente in compagnia della donna di nome Soen.

Se avesse ragionato ad alta voce, era sicuro, il tutto avrebbe avuto ancor meno senso di quello che aveva nella sua stessa mente.

Non si rese conto di quanto fosse diventato erratico, nè di come si fosse piegato su se stesso, se non quando Kana, ancora accanto a lui, posò le mani delicate sulle sue spalle. Cercò di scuoterlo un poco, come per riportarlo alla realtà e strapparlo a qualunque fosse l’incubo ad occhi aperti che l’aveva reso vittima.

Tetsuro si voltò di scatto verso di lei, facendola sobbalzare con quel gesto improvviso. O forse, più semplicemente, fu lo sguardo che aveva negli occhi a farle avere quella reazione: se avesse potuto vedere la sua immagine riflessa, con tutta probabilità anche lui si sarebbe definito più simile ad un animale selvatico che ad una persona dotata di raziocinio.

Ed appunto, come animale selvatico, fece l’unica cosa che l’istinto gli disse in quel momento: allontanarsi da lei, allontanarsi dall’incarnazione della sua stessa pace—qualcosa che aveva amato ed amava, ma che al momento sentiva essere una completa e crudele menzogna.

.

.

.

Non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimase nascosto nel bosco di ciliegi, rannicchiato su se stesso come un bambino fuggito di casa. Il tempo che vi trascorse, anche quella fu un’incognita, rapito com’era dal tentativo di comprendere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo a lui ed attorno a lui. I petali rosei caduti dagli alberi in piena fioritura che lo circondavano rappresentavano un indizio del passare delle ore.

Rifletteva, Tetsuro, un po’ stancamente ed ancora una volta.

Era impossibile che fosse sopravvissuto mentre si trovava sul campo di battaglia, inerme com’era stato reso nei suoi ritrovati ricordi. Quindi si trattava di morte, quella che stava vivendo? O un terreno di passaggio prima di reincarnarsi nella prossima vita, o prima di sprofondare nell’oblio dell’Aldilà?

Tutto d’un colpo, il fatto che si sentisse così a suo agio in un luogo che non riconosceva minimamente e che la sua mente abbracciasse con abbandono il cambiamento cominciava ad avere più senso. Un effetto dell’avvicinarsi all’ultima ora del suo io, forse?

«Quante rumorose domande ti affliggono, giovane Avresti potuto godere di un eterno sogno felice, invece di torturarti così… Certo che siete proprio strani, voi esseri umani.»

Non l’aveva sentita arrivare. Alle sue orecchie non era arrivato nè il rumore degli _okobo_ contro il terreno, nè tanto meno il lieve frusciare delle vesti tradizionali indossate dalla figura.

Tetsuro si trovò ad alzare lentamente il capo verso l’origine di quella voce—odiò, per un istante, come la sua mente sperò di trovarsi di fronte l’amabile viso di Kana—ed incrociò per la prima volta le iridi cristalline di Soen, di un bianco quasi trasparente, attorniato da un nero che gli ricordava l’inchiostro usato per le pergamene.

Se prima avesse avuto dubbi, quel solo dettaglio servì a spazzarli via.

Deglutì a vuoto, forzandosi a non interrompere il contatto visivo con la creatura di fronte a lui (chissà cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se non l’avesse fatto; il timore, via via sempre più vicino al terrore, era troppo forte per fare altrimenti). Aveva così tante domande, indubbiamente, ma non sapeva da quale partire. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto porle tutte, prima che la donna decidesse cosa fare di lui.

L’istinto gli urlava che fosse lei giudice, giuria e carnefice della sua causa.

«Perchè… per quale motivo mi trovo qui?» riuscì a dire, infine, sentendo la propria voce più roca di quel che ricordava. Cauto, generico—un quesito che avrebbe potuto rispondere a parecchi dei suoi dubbi, se solo la sua interlocutrice fosse stata a sufficienza benevola.

Soen lo guardò, di nuovo con quell’espressione di chi ha di fronte un enigma da risolvere, la stessa che gli aveva riservato al loro primo (ed unico) altro incontro, ma questa volta essa non si tramutò in cordialità, nè fu sostituita da sorrisi. Nemmeno di circostanza, nemmeno per pietà.

«Hai desiderato di non essere chi sei ed hai negato così fortemente la realtà, persino in punto di morte, che sei finito in questo limbo.» spiegò Soen, abbassando appena le palpebre ma senza smettere di osservarlo. L’umano si sentì realmente come di fronte ad un genitore deluso (e forse, riflettè, quello era una delle ragioni per cui la creatura riusciva a suscitare fiducia in chi l’ascoltava—almeno finchè la magia non finiva). «Non è mia intenzione portarti danno o sconforto, è quello che ti dissi al nostro primo incontro, non è vero? Osservandoti nei giorni passati, credevo di aver costruito il tuo paradiso personale nel minimo dettaglio, che tu fossi felice e soddisfatto… eppure ancora ti aggrappi al ricordo di quella persona. Sojiro, mi pare si chiami?»

Le parole della donna suonavano fredde, simili al vento pungente contro la pelle non protetta dagli abiti. Attorno a loro, i petali caduti seguivano l’andamento della corrente in un continuo fluttuare, senza però mai avvicinarsi a sfiorare le loro figure.

Il cuore del giovane fece una capriola quando vide la donna, fino a quel momento rimasta immobile a qualche metro da lui, mosse pochi e decisi passi fino a raggiungerlo ed a chinarsi verso di lui. Troppo vicina per il suo personale comfort, ma non era così coraggioso—o abbastanza padrone di sè—per scacciarla; le dita di lei andarono a sollevargli un poco il viso, come se non volesse perdere nemmeno il minimo cambio di espressione.

«Dimmi, Tetsuro… Cos’è che rende il tempo trascorso con questa persona così speciale, che nemmeno di fronte a tutto ciò che potresti desiderare ancora esiti?»

Il solo contatto con la pelle di Soen gli scatenò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale: sembrava essere a contatto con una lama d’acciaio, fredda ed impassibile, in contrasto con lo sguardo di fuoco vivo puntato su di lui. Possibile che, per una creatura che probabilmente sapeva più di quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto, la risposta a quella domanda fosse così sfuggevole?

In qualche modo, per Tetsuro era qualcosa di assurdo.

Le labbra del giovane si serrarono in una linea sottile per qualche momento, giusto il tempo di raccogliere ed organizzare nella sua mente le parole che avrebbe proferito di lì a poco. «Sojiro… Lui e gli altri nostri compagni, sono tutti persone vere, vive, con cui ho stretto un legame. Questo… questo limbo, come l’hai chiamato tu, è qualcosa che tu hai costruito. Perchè per me, non ne ho la minima idea, ma… l’unico legame che potrei avere qui, non sarebbe vero.»

Laddove inizialmente aveva avuto qualche esitazione, sul finale della sua spiegazione non c’era ombra di dubbio nella voce.

«Legami. Sono davvero così importanti, se hai desiderato di abbandonare tutto?» domandò di nuovo lei, un’inflessione delusa presente nella sua voce.

Dare voce ai propri pensieri non era qualcosa che Tetsuro era abituato a fare, non con le persone vicine a lui nè tanto meno con sconosciuti, o creature persino non umane. Lui era più il tipo da accumulare ed accumulare pensieri sulle proprie spalle e lasciarli lì, in attesa di gettarli nell’oblio della dimenticanza. Non avrebbe mai negato di preferirla all’affrontare apertamente il problema, ma l’accusa di voler abbandonare ogni cosa, persino ciò che aveva imparato ad avere a cuore...

«Non tutto! Volevo solamente che quella stupida guerra non fosse mai iniziata! Perchè diavolo poi dovremmo essere noi a combattere in prima linea mentre quelli che hanno deciso di cominciarla se ne stanno seduti al sicuro nella capitale?! Non siamo carne da macello, non abbiamo scelto noi di dover combattere!»

Con quel suo scatto d’ira il giovane riuscì a strappare una reazione all’altra, seppur limitata ad un’espressione velata di stupore. Approfittando di essa, Tetsuro allontanò la mano di lei da sè e si mosse, lentamente, per rialzarsi. Tenne le braccia serrate lungo i fianchi, mani strette a pugno, mentre i suoi occhi non lasciarono quelli di lei per un istante, nè mentre si riportava diritta nè quando fece un passo indietro—cosa di cui fu mentalmente grato.

«Eppure hai imbracciato le armi, hai ucciso nel nome di qualcuno che non rispetti, per ragioni che non condividi.» commentò ancora Soen, esponendo senza remora o pietà i fatti. Sospirò brevemente, poco dopo, scuotendo il capo. «Sei così pieno di contraddizioni… fragile, incapace di poter scegliere cosa fare della propria vita. E nonostante questo preferisci un mondo orribile come quello piuttosto che il mio paradiso.»

«Anche se orribile, nel mio mondo non ho la certezza che tutto sia deciso a tavolino da una sola persona... Non ho intenzione di passare la mia vita o quel che ne resta nelle mani di un demone.»

«Demone?»

In quella singola parola Tetsuro riuscì a sentire tutta la presa in giro rivolta verso di lui. Sembrava ad un passo dallo scoppiare a ridere, se il sorriso sulle sue labbra, premute l’una contro l’altra come per sopprimere il bisogno di farlo sentire più ridicolo di quanto lei già non lo vedesse.

«Oh, Tetsuro… I veri demoni sono ben altri. C’è una ragione se molti di noi scelgono una forma umana per presentarsi agli uomini, e non è per mischiarci a voi più facilmente.»

Il giovane non ebbe tempo di domandarsi o domandarle cosa intendesse con quella frase che una folata fece fluttuare tutti attorno a loro migliaia e migliaia di petali di ciliegio, ricordandogli il colore del cielo nei momenti che più agognava vivere in tutta la giornata.

Tetsuro chiuse gli occhi, ricordando ed aggrappandosi strettamente a tutto ciò che gli era caro e che non avrebbe più relegato in un qualche pozzo profondo della sua memoria.

Quell’alba evocatagli in cuore portava con sè l’ombra di un inesorabile tramonto.


End file.
